Two of Us
by PaulieMacca
Summary: Four normal lads from Liverpool, thrown into the spotlight totally unprepared. Away from their girlfriends, or wives in John's case, different desires come to their attention. Weird, illegal desires...
1. Chapter 1

'No, John that should be played in E minor!' Paul yelled.

'I wrote the song Macca! I'll play it how I want!' John couldn't help but smile even though it was quite a heated argument. He just couldn't stay mad at him forever. He was too nice. They both looked at each other and smiled, the argument over.

'Sorry Johnny, play it how you want I don't mind. It's your song.' Paul grovelled.

'No you did some of the lyrics too Paul. It wasn't just my input. But your idea is stupid, I know I'm clearly right!' John laughed. Paul picked up a pillow off the bed in the hotel room they were lodging in, and hit John hard round the head. 'Ay!' Paul laughed. There were 2 gentle knocks at the door.

'It's open!' Paul shouted, too lazy to move. The door opened as George and Ringo walked in.

'What are you two ladies up to then?' Ringo asked. George sniggered, and sat down on Paul's bed behind him, Ringo doing the same on John's.

'Writing our next hit if you don't mind, Starkey!' John shouted, strumming random strings on his guitar.

'Sounds random...' George joked, noticing how John was clearly tuning his guitar now and not actually writing.

'You see Georgie, this is why there aren't many Lennon-Harrison songs. You can't focus.' John complained back, not making it very obvious he was joking.

'Are you saying my songs are crap Lennon?' George asked, throwing the same pillow at John Paul had recently used as a weapon.

'Why is everyone hitting me with pillows today?' John shouted, almost dropping his guitar from his lap. Ringo grabbed the pillow from the top of John's bed and hit him round the head with it. 'Ow! Right that's it Starkey, you're dead!' John shouted, putting his guitar in the stand he'd set up between the two beds. He dived onto Ringo, before shoving him off the bed and pelting him repeatedly with the pillow. George and Paul were happy not to be on the recieving end of it, knowing there was a lot of power behind the 'fun' blows. Paul was unlucky enough to have taken a punch straight in the nose when John was angry before, which got John a good punch back, almost knocking is teeth out. He hadn't done it again since then.

'Come on lads you look like queers!' George laughed. John put the pillow back on the bed and stretched out a hand to help his friend up.

'That was totally unfair Lennon you caught me off guard. I could have fought back if I'd have been ready!' Ringo joked.

'Oh yeah?' John stood up and opened his arms. 'Free punch Ringo. Go for it. Show me what you've got.'

'And what will you tell Cyn when she asks you why your face is so distorted?' Ringo asked, knowing he could do a lot more damage than he looked like he could. Being just over 5 foot tall made everyone think he was weak. He was a drummer for god's sake, he hit things for a living. He had power.

'Come on Ringo just do it. I won't be mad.' John teased.

'John, Ringo's stronger than he looks you know-' before Paul had time to finish, Ringo had swung straight for John's nose, and John was on his back on the floor.

'Jesus! John? Are you alright?' George leapt off the bed and was knelt next to John on the floor. Ringo was dancing round the room, shaking his hand, obviously in a lot of pain. Paul went over to Ringo to look at the damage. John began to sit up, his nose pouring with blood.

'Well, Starkey, you've got a great right hook! Hey, lads. Never get on his bad side. You alright buddy?' he asked Ringo, wiping blood from his nose with his hand.

'Yep. I'm fine, just maybe broken my hand in the process of showing you I can punch.' Ringo said, biting his lip hard after, still shaking his hand around like a fool. Paul lifted his hand and uncurled his fingers slowly. Ringo winced.

'They don't look broken Rich. Just a bit scraped and shit. God you two are like two little girls.' Paul moaned.

'A little girl can't punch like that Paul! Jesus fucking christ I think you've broken my nose. This fucking hurts like a bitch!' John shouted.

'I am sorry John, but you did tell me to. I can't be blamed for it.' Ringo said apologetically. 'And I am a drummer.'

'It's okay Ritchie. I'll get you back one day!' John joked. He got up and wandered over to the mirror. 'My god my nose is like twice the size! How am I going to explain this to Cyn?'

'You're gonna scare the shit out of Julian if you look at him like that too.' George chuckled.

'Oh har har. Just because you don't have a kid and I do!' John shouted.

'I'm sorry, wasn't Julian a mistake because you didn't bother to use a condom ever?' George queried.

'We never really thought of it when we were doing it though did we? You're telling me you use a condom every time you do it with Pattie? Even if it's a spare of the moment thing?'

'Yeah, we do actually. We aren't stupid John.' George explained.

'Well, I gained a beautiful wife and a beautiful son out of not using one so I'm happy.' John had some wet tissue in his hand and wiped at his nose.

'You using them now then Johnny?' Paul asked curious.

'Yes of course we are. I'm rarely there to shag her these days though so it's not really an issue. And marriage is cool, it's like having a girlfriend but with babies.' John explained, smiling. 'You reckon you and Pattie'll tie the knot one day Georgie?'

'Probably, if everything keeps going well. She is beautiful though don't you think?'

'Not as beautiful as my Jane.' Paul pondered. 'I miss her so much.'

'But you cheat on her too much Paulie. She'll get bored soon.' John said, still wiping at his nose.

'We have a very open relationship!' Paul retorted.

'Okay, so if she was to sleep with someone, say me for example, you wouldn't break up with her?' John quizzed.

'Yeah of course I would she can't sleep with anyone else! It doesn't work like that!'

'You're a man whore Paulie, I'm telling you.' George said quietly. They all smiled at each other momentarily, before continuing with their day.


	2. Chapter 2

'We still need 3 more songs for the next LP Paulie. We're never going to finish in time.' John moaned. They were alone in the hotel room, it being 3am and everyone else being asleep.

'Yeah of course we will, we always are Johnny. Always.' They were both sat on the end of Paul's bed, guitars on their laps, strumming quietly. They continued playing random chords for another hour until they decided they were too tired to continue.

'I don't know about you Paul but I'm absolutely knackered. I'm going to turn in.' John put his guitar down and went to his wardrobe. He pulled off his shirt, throwing it on the floor. Paul couldn't take his eyes off him for a second, and he wasn't sure why. He always saw John topless, trouser-less, even pant-less sometimes. Why was he attracted to him now?

'God, I must be more tired than I thought.' Paul moaned, falling down on his bed backwards, rubbing his eyes.

'Why what's up buddy?' John asked, placing a new shirt over his bare skin.

'Not sure. Just very confused and tired.' Paul got up and went to change too. Was he imagining it when he heard John gasp as his shirt came off? He must be _very _tired. He wandered off to the bathroom, washed and brushed his teeth, before going back into the bedroom. John was led on his bed, shirt and trousers off.

'Sorry Paulie it's too hot. Close your mouth darling you've seen it all before and more!' John joked.

'Oh yeah? When?' Paul flirted, trying not to sound too obvious.

'Hamburg. Almost every night remember?' John reminded him.

'God, you were such a manwhore the first couple of times we went there. Julian changed you though I guess. And marriage. I want my whore John back!' Paul leant over and punched him playfully.

'Hey, at least I don't cheat on my girlfriend with anyone and everyone!' John sniped.

'It's not everyone! They have to be good looking and all that' Paul explained, sounding like the stereo-typical man he was.

'I'm so fucking horny all the time without Cyn. I need her.' John complained, sighing after.

'I'm like that with Jane. She just knows what to do, and other girls don't.' Paul complained in return.

'Because you shouldn't cheat with others Paulie.'

'I haven't this trip!' Paul defended.

'We've been here two weeks Paul! It's not exactly hard to keep it in your pants for two weeks is it?' John laughed to himself.

'Yes! It is actually! I'm used to it a few times a week and I can't even have a fucking wank because I'm always in a room with you or the other lads!'

'I wank with you in the room. It has to be done sometimes, you know?' John explained.

'Really?' Paul looked astounded. 'I never notice.' Paul laughed, thinking of all the possibilities he could have been doing it while Paul was led about a metre away, completely oblivious.

'Of course you didn't! What am I going to say? Oh Paulie I'm about to ejaculate on myself? God you are silly.' John laughed. John stood up and walked over to Paul. 'I think I'm just way overtired Paulie, but can I just try something quickly? It's been bugging me for a few months.'

'Sure, what is i-' before Paul could finish, John's lips were pressed against his urgently, and he could feel butterflies in his tummy. This had never happened with Jane. This meant something, something strong. Paul pulled away.

'John, what the fuck?' He asked, struggling to get his words out.

'I- I don't know. I just needed to do it. See what it felt like I guess. What did it feel like for you?' John asked.

'What?' Paul repeated, not quite believing what John had just done.

'I think I... I think I like you Paul. Like, as more than a friend. I'm not a queer, but that definately felt amazing. Better than it ever does with Cyn.' John said, almost persuading Paul into liking him back. He sat himself down next to his friend, who looked dumbfounded. John opened his mouth to speak again, but Paul didn't give him chance. He had his hands cupping John's chin, lifting his head to meet Paul's lips. John reacted fast, kissing back, placing his hands on the back of Paul's head, touching every lock of his perfect hair. Paul began moaning softly into John's mouth, clearly showing he liked what they were doing a lot. John slowly pushed his tongue out of his mouth a little, immediately being let in by Paul. He explored Paul's mouth intently, him tasting just as he thought he would- cigarettes mixed with unique Paul taste. Paul stopped again.

'Are we being stupid John? Are you just messing with me or do you genuinely want to have sex with me?' Paul reffered to the very visible bulge appearing in John's pyjama bottoms, similar to the one appearing in his own.

'Yes Paul. I might be completely crazy but I want you' John ended his sentence with a kiss. He straddled Paul and pushed him down on the bed, so he was led on top of him. He grinded his crotch area on Paul's slowly, making both of them get more and more turned on. Paul moaned as John did the same. John lifted off Paul's t-shirt slowly, so their chests were touching. Paul smiled through the kisses, making John smile back. Paul removed his own trousers, too impatient to wait for John to do it. They were both wearing very thin boxers, which didn't leave much to the imagination for either of them. John pulled away from the kiss many minutes later, and looked at Paul with a questioning stare. Paul nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. John slipped his hands under Paul's pants, and slid them down slowly, exposing his throbbing erection. Paul went red, embarrassed as John was still clothed. Paul repeated what John had just done to him, slowly pulling his pants off. The stopped kissing for a second, just looking each other deep in the eye. They smiled, and continued on with their kissing.

'Have you ever been with a guy before John?' Paul asked.

'No. Have you?' John replied. Paul shook his head. 'Well, we're both learning then!' They both laughed nervously and kept kissing. They continued kissing, butt naked, for quite a while before Paul had the confidence to do something further. He rolled over, so John was on the bottom, and began kissing down his chest, lower and lower, until he was faced with John's large erection. He looked nervous, swallowing hard.

'You don't have to do it Paulie. We can do something else i-'

'No. I'm going to do it. I need to do it Johnny. I want to.' Before John had time to reply, a wave of pleasure took hold of him. Paul's lips were slowly caressing the tip of his dick. John let out an ecstatic groan, amazed at how much better Paul was at this already than Cynthia had ever been. Paul explored more of his dick with his mouth, taking more and more in with every suck. He began to suck harder, knowing from experience that this was what he liked. He felt John nearing his climax, so decided to stop. He wanted more from him than a blow job in return.

'Why... are... you... stopping... Paulie? I was... nearly there' John panted.

'I want more from you Johnny.' Paul said, getting back to eye level with John.

'Oh, do you?' John asked. C'mere then darling!' he said, grabbing Paul's legs so he was sat on top of John completely, legs wrapped behind him. Paul could feel John's dick poking on his arse, and really liked the sensation. They were kissing more passionately than they had done earlier.

'Are you ready for this? Brian's said it hurts before hasn't he?' John asked, referring to their gay manager, Brian Epstein.

'I know. Just go slowly, okay?' Paul requested. John nodded, before licking his hand and rubbing it up and down his own length, their only form of lubrication available. John placed his hands on Paul's sides, and guided him into position. He pressed the tip of his penis at Paul's arsehole, slowly pushing it in. Paul screamed silently, clearly in a lot of pain.

'You want me to stop, Paulie? I don't want to hur-'

'No!' Paul shouted, wincing in pain. 'keep going. it'll feel better in a minute.' John nodded, and continued sliding into Paul. Paul's eyes brimmed with tears, clearly in agony. When John got fully in, he stopped for a moment until Paul looked more comfortable. Paul nodded, and John pulled out slowly, before thrusting into him again quite gently. It was hurting John too, not used to having something so tight squeezed around his dick. Suddenly, Paul seemed to start to feel the pleasure more than the pain. He began moaning softly, John doing the same. Paul leant forward, pressing his hands on John's chest, almost clawing at his skin.

'Oh. John. Oh' Paul moaned, repeatedly. John grunted a lot, not knowing how else to express his pleasure. Before too long, John had come in Paul's arse, moaning very loudly in the process. Not long after, Paul came all over his own and John's stomach. John wiped off his friends semen with the duvet, before lying Paul down and cuddling behind him, pulling the duvet over them both.

'Night gorgeous' John said, quietly.

'Night beautiful' Paul returned.


	3. Chapter 3

'God they look like a couple of queers. Look at them, all cuddled up.' Paul heard a voice mumbling as he awoke. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up. His movement caused John to wake up, who squeezed Paul's waist gently.

'What are you two doing?' a different voice asked. Ringo, they recognised instantly. They both turned their heads, noticing their two fellow band members were stood, looking at them.

'Um. We got lonely without our birds, and cold. So, we cuddled.' John explained.

'Yeah.' Paul grunted, backing up John's lie.

'You cuddled?' George asked. 'That is _so _fucking queer! Now come on ladies, we've gotta get the flight back to London in a few hours.' George shuddered. 'Or we could all cuddle for a little while?' He hoped.

'Georgie when are you going to get over your fear of flying? We've been on so many planes I've lost count. And I like to count!' Ringo explained. He looked over at John and Paul, and the pile of clothes on the floor. 'Are you _naked?_' John lifted the duvet and looked down.

'Ha, would you look at that. We're naked Paul.' He laughed softly to himself. 'Nice arse mate.'

'You would know John wouldn't you?' Paul laughed, pretending he was joking. John caught on the joke and squeezed Paul's arse cheek with his hand, discreetly. Paul took a sharp breath.

'Okay. This is too weird. Get up now lads.' Ringo complained. He sat on the bed which John should have slept on last night, looking at the lyric sheets with John's unreadable scrawl covering them. 'Get anything done last night?' Ringo asked.

'No, not really. Got blocked. You guys got anything?' John asked, sitting up and taking a cigarette from the pack on the bedside cabinet.

'Oi! They're mine!' Ringo shouted. 'You've been stealing from me Lennon. Go careful or I'll give you another one of those on your nose' Ringo signalled to the nose which had bruised quite badly over night.

'Oh shit! I forgot about that!' John jumped up, not caring he was still naked, and ran to the mirror. His nose was blue and purple, and definately very broken. 'Shit Ritchie! I look like I've had a fight with a rugby player not a 2 foot hobbit!'

'Ay! You asked me to try, so I did. I went easy on you and everything. By the way, my hand's great thanks for asking.' Ringo said, looking at his very bruised knuckles.

'John just be glad we finished Help yesterday, you wont need to wear 2 feet of make-up to cover it up.' George explained, always looking for the brighter side in life.

'Shut up George. That doesn't help me at all. How the fuck am I going to explain this to Cynthia?' John worried, spinning around quickly. Paul couldn't look at anything but his crotch area, and wa getting increasingly turned on. John noticed his awkwardness, and pulled on a robe. Paul smiled and nodded discreetly.

'Just don't worry. She'll be wanting you inside her so much she won't even notice!' Ringo joked. Paul looked at the back of Ringo's head in scorn. John noticed, and smiled.

'Well, I'm going to get dressed and packed and stuff. See you soon ladies.' John shouted, walking into the bathroom. Paul leant over the edge of his bed, and picked up some pants. He hoped they were John's in a creepy way. He began picking up all the littered clothes and throwing them in a bag, after putting on the pants he'd found. He filled his bag with clothes that could have or have not been his. George and Ringo left to go back to their own room, so it was just him and John. He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, meaning John was naked, cleansing his body, all soapy and slidy.

No. Stop. It only happened because you were tired. He hasn't shown any interest you this morning.

He wandered towards the bathroom door, and could hear John singing softly in the shower, his beautiful voice echoing off the neatly tiled walls. He tried the handle, which surprisingly John hadn't locked. He opened it slowly, and slid through the gap. Locking it firmly behind him, he walked over to the shower, and pulled the curtain back quickly. John jumped and span round.

'Jesus Paulie, you're gonna give me a heart attack one day I swear. What's up?' John asked, looking worried. Paul didn't know what to say, so threw himself at John kissing his lips hard, but soft and tenderly at the same time. John wrapped his arms around Paul, bringing him under the water with him. The water splashed on their skin, Paul's pants getting soaked through. John bent down and pulled them off for Paul, throwing them across the bathroom floor.

'Oh Johnny. This is so wrong.' Paul stopped, pressing his forehead against John's, so their lips were just apart.

'Then why does it feel so right?' John asked, before resuming the kiss, with lots more care and passion than before. He needed to be with Paul one more time before they returned to England. He needed to feel how he did the night before. Paul moaned softly, grinding his hips in time with John's. John was wrong, this didn't feel right- it felt perfect. This was how it was always meant to feel.

'We really don't have time Paul... we only have a couple of hours to pack and get to the airport...' John said, between kisses.

'I know. But there is other stuff we can do in a short period of time' John smiled and chuckled at Paul's idea, before pushing Paul against the tiles, using his whole body to bind him against the wall. John kissed him passionately, his hands creeping downwards. Paul gasped, still shocked at what they were doing. He didn't want to stop though. They spent about half an hour in the shower, a mixture of kissing and sucking off, until they had both climaxed strongly. John shut off the shower, and stepped out.

'Jesus Paulie you sure know how to suck dick. You sure you've never done it before?' John joked, as he always did.

'You cheeky bastard! Of course I haven't!' Paul said, shaking his pants semi-dry.

'Jesus Paul I didn't notice- you're wearing my dirty pants!' John laughed.

'And? I thought they were mine to be fair.' Paul explained. John pulled on his farmiliar robe and left the bathroom. George and Ringo were stretched out on both beds, chatting. They looked up to notice Paul and John both had soaking wet hair.

'Did you, shower, together?' Ringo asked.

'No! You're the queer one remember buddy?' John asked.

'You've both been in the shower though.' George observed.

'Yeah, he was washing while I was shaving, then I jumped in after him.' Paul explained. He realised he still had a bit of stubble, making it clear he hadn't shaved but hoped that they wouldn't notice. They didn't. He pulled on some trousers and a shirt, chucking a similar pair at John, who dressed quickly.

'Well, come on lads, we've got a plane to catch.' John smiled.

'Great. More flying.' George moaned as they left the hotel room, carrying their guitars on their backs.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking up the steps to the private jet, Paul and John happily went on without a problem, chattering away. George, walking slightly ahead of Ringo, stopped suddenly.

'I can't do it Ritchie. I can't.' George said. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears, as he usually did before a flight.

'Yes you can Georgie. You've done it hundreds of times you can do it now, trust me mate. I'm here for you. Always.' Ringo explained, hopefully comforting George somehow. George hugged Ringo, before beginning to walk reluctantly to the plane. Ringo muttered comforting things to George to keep him moving as they took every step together. As soon as they got on the plane, George ran to his seat and strapped himself in.

'Jesus Christ Georgie. You really need to calm down. It's just a plane. Get used to it, this is our life now.' John moaned, clearly not making George feel any better than he already did.

'Come on Johnny. Leave him be. You know he hates flying. Just because you're fine with it doesn't mean others are too.' A chirpy voice on the speakers came on, instructing them to reach their seats and fasten their seatbelts, a they would soon be taking off. Ringo took his usual seat by the window next to George, and pulled the blind down so George couldn't see out as they took off.

'It's gonna be okay, Georgie, I promise.' Ringo comforted again, not sure if he was making a difference. George had his head leant back so he was almost looking at the ceiling. He had his eyes closed tightly, and his face was drenched in sweat. Ringo felt the engine start up, and reached out for George's hand. He didn't think about what he was doing, but George gripped so tightly he didn't have a choice but to keep holding his back. They slowly lifted off the ground, George letting out a little moan in terror. Ringo rubbed his leg with the other hand, trying whatever he could to help his friend. George had tiny little tear tracks coming from his eyes, showing the extent of his terror. Ringo hated to see someone he cared about so much upset in this way. Ringo, still gripping his best friends hand, drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, he awoke to the tannoy saying they were approaching landing. George was still gripping his best friends hand, still crying slightly. He could hear 2 voices mumbling behind them- John and Paul.

'Jesus how long was I out?' Ringo asked, rubbing his eyes with the hand he still had free. George, paralysed with terror, didn't reply. Ringo nodded, remembering how nervous George was. Minutes later, the plane touched down, and George turned back to normal.

'Ringo you can't fall asleep like that again when I'm that scared! I was shitting myself! I couldn't move I was so nervous!' He punched Ringo in the arm, hard.

'I'm so sorry Georgie, I didn't mean to. Sorry.' Ringo repeated, feeling so awful.

'S'kay. Can I stay at yours tonight? Too tired to for Pattie. She's going to want me and shit. And it's too far to go.' George asked.

'Sure, why not?' Ringo asked, realising they were still holding hands. He pulled his hand away, wiping the sweat on his trousers.

'C'mon ladies, we're getting off now.' John said, leaning in front of them.

'You alright now Georgie Porgie?' Paul asked, stood oddly close to John.

'Yeah. I'm alright. Lets not fly again for a while though yeah?' George asked, unfastening his seatbelt and getting up. He picked up his guitar and bag, and headed for the door, closely followed by Ringo. They reached the door, and John, leading, stopped.

'We ready boys?' John asked, before opening the door. They all sighed and nodded. 'No autographs okay? We need to get home sometime!' He opened the door, and a loud wave of inaudible screaming hit them. The lads waved enthusiastically, before running for their cars.

'See you two at the studio tomorrow morning yeah?' Paul shouted to John and Ringo, heading for the other car with John. They nodded, not seeing the point in shouting, and dived into the car.

'Wow they really love us huh?' George asked, still not having come to terms with their fame. Ringo grunted in agreement, thinking about what was going to happen tonight, wondering if George was thinking the same. Little did he know, George was nervous, and had read all the signs.

Ringo liked him. And he sure as hell wanted to show him he felt the same.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at Ringo's about half an hour later, thanking their chauffeur as they left the car. Ringo went up the stairs first, closely followed by George. Ringo unlocked the door hastily, walking inside and holding it open for George to walk through. He discreetly checked out George's ass as he walked by, smiling to himself. He was confused as to what was going on, but didn't care at all. It felt nice. He was in love with his best friend, and it felt so right.

'Can I just dump me stuff, yeah?' George asked, knowing the answer would be the same as it always would.

'Yeah, anywhere you like.' Ringo explained. 'I'm knackered mate, I might just turn in.'

'Yeah me too. I'd kill to write a song though. Show them wankers we are decent song-writers!' George joked about their other two mates.

'I haven't wrote a good song yet mate, unless it's been all of us together in which I only usually contribute a few lines and the drumbeat.'

'Still counts Ritchie!' George said, badly trying to cheer up Ringo. They both smiled, before heading upstairs to bed.

John and Paul arrived at a deserted hotel, where nobody would care who they were. They could just enjoy some Paul and John time, keeping Cynthia and Jane completely in the dark about their newly founded affair. Grabbing their key from the reception lady, they bounded up the stairs. They had a top-floor room, with a pleasant view of building tops. Not that either of them cared about the view though. Within minutes, they were naked in bed, cuddling and kissing passionately.

'Why does this feel so right when we both know it's illegal?' John asked, breaking up the kiss suddenly.

'I don't fucking care! Just kiss me John Lennon.' Paul replied, forcing his lips on his best friend. They kissed continually for a few minutes, hands wandering south every now and again.

'What do you wanna do tonight then my Paulie?' John asked, smiling, staring deep into Paul's eyes.

'You fucking hurt me back in America! Your dick is too big so we aren't doing that again!' Paul explained.

'But Brian said you have to do it lots so it stops hurting. We have to get you used to it Paulie.' John fluttered his eyelids.

'No! It's your turn tonight. I want you to understand how much it hurts!' Paul joked.

'Great pick-up line Paulie. Let me fuck you up the ass so you can see how much it hurts. You should write a book so everyone can be blessed like Mister Paul McCharmly.' John joked back, kissing Paul again. Things between them got hotter and hotter, ending with John straddling Paul.

'Are you sure you want to do this Paulie? We can always try something different.' John said, clearly scared of what was going to happen. Paul nodded, before resuming the kiss. Paul grabbed John's hips firmly with both hands, positioning him exactly where he wanted him to be. He looked up at John, who nodded, before slowly sliding the tip of his dick into John's ass.

'Fucking hell Paul! You didn't say it hurt this much!' John almost screamed. Paul shushed him softly, before pushing his dick even further in. John screamed with every movement, wanting to tell his friend to stop. He resisted the temptation, hoping the pain would soon pass. Paul got all the way in, before looking John straight in the eye. John lifted himself softly, wincing, before letting himself drop down slowly. He, like Paul had done, had tears brewing in his eyes.

'I promise you Johnny it will feel amazing soon. Just give it a minute okay? Let's just hold it here for now and carry on when you're ready.' Paul sympathized. John smiled through the pain which was now subsiding.

'Is this what birds feel like, when we put it in them?' John asked, still cracking jokes at the worst of times.

'No, that parts looser I think, doesn't hurt quite as much. You okay yet?' Paul said, hoping to change the subject. John nodded. Paul took thi as the go-ahead, and slowly thrusted into John. He moaned this time, instead of screaming, so there was a definate improvement. They continued thrusting, getting more and more intense, until they were both on the verge. John, coming first, moaned very loudly as he came all over Paul. Paul followed soon after, coming into John's ass. He pulled out slowly, ending their sex.

'Well that definately feels weird, doesn't it? Good weird I mean' John corrected himself. Paul agreed, lost for words. They led down next to each other for a while, catching their breaths. John grabbed Paul and gave him a hug. Paul made everything very awkward very quickly with one sentence.

'I want to tell George and Ringo about us.'

Meanwhile, at Ringo's home, George and Ringo were getting undressed for bed. Ringo didn't have 2 beds, so George was going to share the same bed as Ringo. They always did this, unless Ringo stayed at George's, which was very rare. Why did it feel so different for both of them tonight? They didn't even top and tail, they just led next to each other. It was never weird before, so why was it now? George felt really self conscious as he pulled off his shirt, showing his skeletal body to Ringo.

'Jesus Georgie you ain't 'alf gotten skinny' Ringo worried, looking over at George.

'We never have time to eat anymore! And all the running from them girls... I can't control it. I can't gain weight. I haven't got time!' George moaned.

'I'm in the exact same position as you though George and I haven't lost weight.'

'I stand up during gigs' George smiled, winking at Ringo. Ringo replied with a hard whack from a pillow. 'Oi! No pillow fights, I'm not taking a hit like the one you gave John Jesus Christ!'

'You know I've been waiting to hit him like that since I joined the group. He needed a good whack one day, and he was telling me I was weak!' Ringo cried.

'I thought you'd bloody killed him! He flew off his feet, literally! I genuinely thought he was done for. You're so brave though mate. You dont know how hard he can hit. He ripped through us at his Mum's funeral' George shuddered at the memory.

'You never told me about that! What happened?' Ringo sat down on the edge of his bed. George joined him, sat less than a foot away.

'Well, basically he was distraught and stuff. Me, Paul and the rest of the band at the time went over to his Mum's for the wake, and he went off in to the living room with Bobby, her widow. Paul grabbed the banjo Julia used to play all the time, and just strummed a few chords. He thought it would... lighten the mood a little. Next thing I know, John's in there, grabbing the banjo, hitting the other guys with it and stuff. Me and Paul dodged that, and then he ran out crying. Me and Paul, being the nice guys we are, followed him out onto the street. Paul grabbed him, and shook him a little to try and snap him out of it, and then Paul was on the floor. I stupidly tried to then calm him down, and he kicked me in the shin before breaking my nose. I know he didn't mean it, he was so sad about his Mum. He was just getting to know her and stuff. I'd hate that if that was me. But yeah, that's why my nose is a little crooked.' George's eyes were brimming with tears at the sad memory. Ringo noticed, and threw his arms around George, pulling him close. 'Now you know why I didn't want you to hit John. I thought he'd react, and he's a lot older now, he'd do more damage. I was scared for you Ringo.' George was really crying now, unable to stop.

'Please don't cry Georgie. I'm okay aren't I you daft sod!' Ringo joked, tears now forming in his own eyes. George had never seen Ringo cry before. Ringo had always been the strong Beatle, never really showing his emotions before now.

'God Rich, are you crying too?' George asked, pulling out of the hug and wiping his face with his forearm. Ringo smiled, and hugged him again. 'Thankyou so much for being you Richard Starkey.' George said, emotion really coming out in his voice. Ringo needed to kiss him, needed to feel what it was like. He hugged George, wondering what it would feel like for a few minutes. Suddenly, George pulled away, and looked into his eyes. Ringo was about to lean in for a kiss, when George's lips pressed against his urgently, knocking him backwards from the force. He pulled away, a little scared.

'Woah. What just happened?' Ringo asked.

'Oh shit Ritchie I'm so sorry I didn't know what to do it just felt right and-' George was interrupted by a now farmliar pair of lips pressing on his with so much more passion than anybody else he'd kissed. George hesitated slightly before pulling himself closer to his friend. Ringo reached up and put his hands behind George's head, twisting his hair between his fingers.

'Let's just take things slow okay? I should probably be going home now. But we have that recording thing tomorrow right at Abbey? I'll meet you there.' George explained. Ringo knew it was for the best. He wasn't sure he was ready to have sex with a man, no matter what his semi-hard crotch was saying. Ringo gave him a quick kiss before George got up and left his room. He flopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and thought of George's lips and his skinny body and how beautiful he was, his left hand slipping into his pants...


	6. Chapter 6

'Morning my beautiful Macca.' John said, awakening Paul gently. He'd seen the time was 8am, and they needed to be in for recording at 9. He didn't want to rush his... boyfriend? But they had to be going. They'd fallen asleep together, hands gripped tightly. John had his arms wrapped around Paul, spooning him. It was their preferred position to sleep in, both feeling so safe and protected. Paul turned over, wrapping his own arms around John. John felt a farmiliar hard thing poking into his tummy.

'Paulie, I'd love to. But we have to be in the studio in an hour...' John said, hoping Paul wouldn't try and persuade him. Paul still didn't say anything, but continued trying his luck. He placed cute kisses on John's face and neck, feeling him moan softly. 'Paul...' John began. He knew Paul wouldn't take no for an answer, and he knew he wanted this so badly... but they did have to go soon.

'Please Johnny. We can be quick' Paul smiled. John smiled in returned, answering with a kiss on Paul's lips.

'But it hurts Paulie...' John complained.

'Well you're going to have to get over it sooner or later baby' Paul explained.

'I do?'

'Yeah. If we're going to be... together, we'll do that a lot.' Paul said, going red. John was taken aback.

'We're going to be together?' John asked.

'If you want to be.' Paul said, signalling to John he wanted to be with him.

'Of course I do. I love being with you Paul. But you have Jane and I have Cyn. What the fuck do we do about that?' John worried.

'We don't. Me and Jane haven't slept together in ages anyway, and things don't seem the best with you and Cyn anymore, you never write her when we're away.' Paul observed.

'No. Things aren't great. She's only sleeping with me when she feels like it, never when I do. And when we do, she doesn't even try, I do fucking everything.' John explained, hoping he wasn't boring his friend... his lover.

'That's the same with Jane. Some nights, I just want to be sucked off and then give her a quick finger in return. But it's always me doing something real nice for her, and then her just not bothering with me, or worse- doing an awful job. I don't remember the last time we had proper full on sex, and I enjoyed it.' Paul complained.

'With Cyn it's like Julian this, Julian that. She's just not bothered with me anymore. I think we only got married for Julian's sake and that's not healthy! And she doesn't like sucking me off, so I hadn't had that in forever when you did it. It was so fucking good Paulie.' John smiled seductively.

'Guess we're both stuck in go-nowhere relationships then? We might aswell have fun at other times!' Paul smiled. 'So you liked it when I went down on you, huh?...'

An hour later, the John and Paul ran into the recording studio at Abbey Road, their guitars and microphones set up ready for them. Ringo and George were sat in the studio alone, waiting for them.

'Finally! We've been waiting ages! Where have you been?' Ringo asked, aggressively. 'Jesus your nose looks awful today Johnny. You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?'

'Sorry, got a little sidetracked.' John smiled and winked at Paul. 'It's fine Ringo honestly. Nothing that won't heal some time ay Georgie?' John asked. George grunted and continued tuning his guitar. The mood dropped suddenly, and John noticed that Ringo had looked down awkwardly at the drums. Paul had noticed too.

'Oh my God. Georgie? You told Ritchie? We said we'd never talk about it again' Paul snapped. George looked at the floor, almost in tears. John had crossed the recording studio and sat down on the stool that was in the corner. He was crying softly and silently. Paul ignored that for a second, and continued. 'You weren't there mate. You don't know what state he was in. His mother had just died! And I started playing her banjo, her favourite banjo. I was a dick.' He crossed the room to John and wrapped his arms around him protectively. He shushed him, before instinctively pressing his lips on John's urgently.

'Woah! What the fuck!' George shouted. Paul pulled his lips away from John's quickly.

'Um-'

'You do that too?' Ringo asked.

'What?' John replied. 'What do you mean, too?'

'Well um. Me and George kind of um- kissed last night.' Ringo explained. George was still deadly silent, tuning his guitar softly. Suddenly, he awoke.

'You two. You've slept together haven't you? In America, you were naked in bed together. You weren't lonely. You fucked. And you showered together! How didn't we notice?' George spoke quickly, needing to get his words out. John and Paul looked at each other awkwardly, smiling.

'You have haven't you!' Ringo shouted. 'You naughty boys. That's illegal!' Ringo laughed to himself.

'More onto the subject- you two kissed?' Paul asked. 'This is huge! Did it- go any further?'

'No!' George quickly put in.

'Oh, so not like our first kiss then ay Paulie?' John smiled. Paul went red, relishing at the memory.

'Seriously? God I knew you two were sex addicts but that quickly? Seriously?' Ringo asked.

'Hey! When it feels right it feels right. You two need tips then?' John smiled, his tears now completely gone. George and Ringo both went bright red.

'No. We don't. We're capable of working that out alone thanks. So-' Ringo was interrupted.

'You've thought about having sex with me?' George asked, looking really happy with himself.

'Well.. Um... Yeah I kind of have. I don't feel comfortable talking about this now but later?' Ringo asked, getting increasingly redder. George nodded. Paul went and sat on John's knee, tuning up his own guitar.

'You two were late because you were doing it weren't you?' George asked, smiling cheekily. Paul smiled.

'Not quite doing it... doing something nice though' Paul smiled.

'Dirty boys. Are we going to record now then?' Ringo asked, smashing his drums loudly. They all laughed, before taking their usual seats, all playing tunes which somehow matched.


End file.
